


Sour Cream

by Strawberry_tree



Category: nil - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mates, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_tree/pseuds/Strawberry_tree
Summary: Joe Bellini's attempt at securing a partner may prove more trying than anticipated.
Kudos: 1





	Sour Cream

Joe Bellini was on the prowl. Or at least he would be, soon.  
He’d been anxious all day, skin tingling with awareness. The sweet aroma wafting from the bakery wasn’t coming from the treats, he knew that well enough. A rare conversation with his aunt had simply confirmed it. 

He had cornered the poor woman at dawn, slamming the door of the communal library shut behind him. His mother’s younger sister, a timid bookworm had jumped before spinning rapidly. He knew she’d say “My word Joe, you’ve given me such a fright!” before she’d even clutched her chest. He rolled his eyes. Dramatic as hell.

“What do you know about mating?” He’d asked. 

Her thick eyebrows nearly merged with her hairline. “This is most surprising. What in particular would you like to know?” She enquired, gently slotting a stack of books into shelves. 

“How do I know if I’ve found them?” 

The lady nodded slowly, “So you think you may have found the one but you’re unsure- it would seem. Well, resolutely- their smell. They should-“

“He smells like cake. Super sweet.” He interrupted.

“A mate can convert even the most stoic. If you think it was the most divine smell known to beast, and can hardly pull yourself away, then that ‘cake’ is probably your mate.” Gemina confirmed. “So who is the lucky-“ she paused as the heavy doors opened audibly, turning just in time to see his slim figure retreating down the halls.

“How can one possibly be so rude?” She huffed to herself. That boy needed proper etiquette classes, she had always said so!

It was that same rugged attitude that had led him to tug open the bakery doors and cut the queue.  
A few school children and one office worker quickly voiced their indignation. All ignored of course.  
“I need to speak to you. Now.” He grunted.

The figure in front of him stared back blankly. By luck, the stranger caught the wolf insignia etched into Joe’s blazer, half-hidden by his askew tie. Realisation dawned quickly, making the bearish man chuckle.  
“Then you can join the queue. Like a good pup.” He replied, continuing to push a lid onto a coffee cup. He glanced around Joe, passing the bagged treat and drink to the disgruntled customer.  
“Have a good day at school.” The big baker called cheerfully.  
The school girl smiled before throwing the lanky wolf a scathing look as she left. Joe scoffed. Whatever. 

“It’s important. I won’t wait.” Joe continued, perplexed by the man’s reaction. The stranger had obviously figured out he was a wolf. So why was he smirking at him? The young man’s pride was shaken.

The baker glanced at the boy. Handsome to boot, with jet black hair, big eyes and very sensual lips. When he matured, whenever that may be, he’d bulk up as all wolves did. But for now, he was a child. And ethereal child- That much was clear.

“I’m sure it’s very, very important, but I’m very, very busy.” He cajoled. He ushered Joe to the side, quickly meeting all the customers’ requests. Once the bakery quietened he was met with Joe’s angry face.

“I’m here to claim you.” The boy announced. The baker rolled his eyes.

“Are you now? And why would you do that?” He asked calmly. 

Joe slammed his fist onto the counter, wiping the mocking smile off the human’s face. “This isn’t a joke. I’m officially staking my claim.”

His fist was grabbed and flicked away. The other man quickly wiped the spot with disinfectant wipes.  
“Firstly, stop the banging. Secondly, don’t. touch.the.counter.” He stipulated. 

“What’s your name?” Joe demanded, making the baker smile once again. Joe noted the human possessed surprisingly sharp canines.

“First the declaration of mating, then you ask for a name. How typically backwards of you.” 

Joe wanted to clench his fists but the thumping in his chest wouldn’t allow it. The mix between growing anger, embarrassment and attraction was too much for him to bear. He wanted to escape. And he did. He left in a flurry, speeding across the road.

The baker chuckled before turning towards the compact oven behind him. “Ohhhh, these are just perfect.” He purred over the puff pastries.

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at trying to create more three-dimensional characters.


End file.
